


I Want Her To Find Love

by killaawhales



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaawhales/pseuds/killaawhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are strange when you live in a magical castle. Korrasami Month Hogwarts/ Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Her To Find Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I know I have a story I haven't finished but now that I know about these things I saw that there was a Hogwarts AU thing going on and there is no part of me that could say no to that. My favorite part of the series has always been how the Room of Requirement solves everything so I sort of worked off of that.

 

Sometime right before the winter break first year, Korra was wandering the garland lined halls way past curfew (because it wasn’t worth it for her unless there was _some_ rule being broken) when the stairs led her, intentionally or not, to a hallway that seemed, for a lack of a better word, abandoned. Korra knew there was no such thing as an abandoned hallway at this school though, just ones which the stairs didn’t really allow you to walk, or ones that were too scary for anyone but a seventh year Gryffindor or ones that were only on secret maps that only opened for mischief makers, such as herself. Interestingly enough, this one was _not_ on her map.

 

She whispered a soft _Lumos_ into the night, and her wand illuminated the corridor with a warm yellow light reflecting the softness she’d spoken the spell with, a trick her father had taught her from his days of doing the exact same thing she was. She explored the hallway for what seemed like hours, looking for any indications of a secret passage or struggle in the broad stones. She would have attempted not to disturb the subjects of the portraits that decided to sleep there but most, if not all, seemed empty- except for one who was wide awake.

 

She was beautiful and almost elegant in her posture, and Korra wondered how it was the artist had managed to reflect kindness and grace in her green eyes without magic. The portrait only smiled softly, and Korra was torn from her gaze when she heard a shuffle and a rumble of stone from behind her. She whipped around to find nothing but a solid wall and more portraits, and when she looked back to the older girl, she was laughing.

 

“ _Maybe next time_ ,” she whispered sagely, and Korra could only raise her eyebrow.

 

“Next time?”

 

“ _Run along, dear. I wouldn’t want you getting caught by anyone unpleasant.”_

  
She must have meant the blind caretaker, Toph. She’d caught Korra plenty of times (it was almost as if she could _feel_ where she was) before she’d learned to be subtler in her late night excursions. She’d paid for her inexperience with days worth of scrubbing mucky floors and picking grout out of the castle walls, all things she _tried_ to do with magic, but somehow Toph could sense she’d used it, wallop her over the head with something hard and make her start over. Not something she looked forward to.

 

“How do I get out of here?”

 

The woman smiled gently. “Back the way you came. The stairs will be there.”

 

Korra left the portrait behind, and scurried down the hall, where the stairs were uncharacteristically waiting for her, as promised.

 

* * *

 

 

She spent the rest of the year looking for the hallway again, or that other person that had run out of it. But it was rather difficult to find a nameless person who knew a nameless hallway, even with a library of magic at your disposal. 

 

She even tried asking Toph, who grumpily told her she lived in a magic castle, surrounded by magic. She might not be able to see it or find it on a map or anywhere else, but if she stopped and actually tried to _use_ the magic that was all around them, she’d probably find it.

 

Nothing really worked though, until the anniversary of the occurrence during her second year when something similar happened again.

 

Sometime before winter break again, she and Bolin hid out under the Christmas Tree in the Great Hall for as long as they could without Toph finding them to see who put presents under it. Unfortunately, somewhere around midnight, they had fallen asleep only to be awoken by Toph pulling them back to their common rooms by their ears. She’d told them both to meet her in the greenhouses for cleaning duty the next day. Also unfortunately, their walks to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms led them on separate pathways, and Korra found the hallways that should be leading her back to the common room changing into ones leading her to _that_ hallway.

 

Before she reached it though, the green eyes rushed past her and knocked her over, and the path to the hallway slowly returned to the one to the common room. 

 

She was forever plagued with dreams of the green-eyed girl after that. She even swore she could see the girl’s face in the fire in the common room sometimes, or in the halls, or sometimes watching her practice on the quiddich pitch. But whenever she looked back, they were gone. 

 

Her third year, she’d snuck out to Hogsmeade with Mako and Bolin and used her Marauder’s Map to find them an alternate route back into the castle from the candy shop. The two boys crawled through the passage behind her, and when she reached the end, she found they were no longer following her. She had ended up in the secret hallway, but only registered that’s where she was for a second before she glimpsed the green eyes and felt herself being pushed back into the tunnel and fell back down towards her common room. Mako and Bolin had told her later the tunnel had led them both directly back to their respective dorms. She was going to go crazy.

 

Her fourth year, she forgot all about the specific day, and after a heated argument with a ghost over whether becoming a ghost was _really worth it_ , he pushed her into a suit of armor and the wall opened up behind it and she fell, until again, she was in the dark hallway.

 

The green eyes from the portrait were there, though, and asked her if she was always late to important things.

 

Toph had found her attempting to chase the laughing girl through the portraits, and sent her into the forbidden forest the next day to pick a thousand herbs.

 

She tried not to stay angry, but even countless trips to the library’s restricted section couldn’t get her answers on haunted castles, or what she could have done to anger it. It was almost unhealthy how much time she spent thinking about a girl she knew nothing about, and watching her back for a vengeful slab of stone that could throw her into the unknown.

 

Her fifth year, she’d been alone in the common room scribbling on her last minute herbology essay when the panicked yells of a past quiddich player in a portrait convinced her something crazy was happening in the hall. A little woozy from having fallen asleep a few times but not one to miss out on any excitement, she threw her parchment in the fire and ran outside.

 

Except, rather than running out of the portrait hole and into the main hallway, she found herself again in _that_ hallway. This time though, she found the section they were standing in dimly lit by a series of small torches along the wall, and instead of the girl from before being _in_ the portrait, she was outside it, standing in front of her.

 

“How did I- how did _you_ -”

 

“ _You again_?” the girl asked, except this time her voice was raspier than the one in the portrait. She seemed younger. But she was still beyond beautiful.

 

Before Korra could ask again what was happening- who she was and _what this place was_ \- the girl had pulled out her wand.

 

“ _Stupefy!”_

 

Korra fell to the ground, hand halfway to her wand in her slacks, dazed and confused.

 

When she awoke, the girl was long gone, and she was back in the hallway outside the portrait hole.

 

“What the heck!”

 

She got up groggily and lumbered back into the common room, where she realized her essay was also gone.

 

“Why did you let me throw it into the fire?!”

 

“Hey, we both knew it was rubbish, anyway,” the quidditch player portrait answered. “Probably best to start over.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week she grumbled around, since no one, not even Mako and Bolin, would believe her that the school was playing tricks on her. _Had been playing tricks on her this entire time_. They’d never been transported to a different part of the school through a door that usually led somewhere else, and she was sick of trying to explain it.

 

“I swear, it’s fucking with me!” she insisted, piling on a heap of eggs and bacon and muffins onto her breakfast plate.

 

“Maybe you didn’t clean the grout out of the great hall floor well enough, and now it’s mad at you,” Bolin tried.

 

That actually almost made sense to her. “Maybe… but it doesn’t explain the lady who’s a portrait, and is somehow alive at the same time!”

 

“Maybe it was a ghost,” Mako offered. “Friends with the one you argued with. And maybe you shouldn’t eat so much right before a match.”

 

“Are you saying I’ll be too heavy to fly?”

 

“No, I’m saying if you get bludgered in the gut, you’re going to get bacon and eggs everywhere.”

 

“That hasn’t happened in years, I’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Korra hated when Mako was right.

 

If anything, it should have been the snow making the brooms and the beaters icy that made her slip up, but it was nothing of the sort.

 

The seeker from the Ravenclaw team had taken a hit against Slytherin during a friendly the week before and his bones hadn’t healed properly yet, so his replacement was playing in his stead. Korra had been too busy amping herself up to hear the announcement before the match started, so her first glimpse at the replacement had come when the Ravenclaw keeper had found himself too far out of the box to defend against Korra’s shot, and the seeker had swooped in and knocked the quaffle a clean forty yards back with the tail of her broom, straight into Gryffindor territory.

 

They’d made eye contact for a split second too long as Korra registered that she’d just been denied hardcore and that even though there was snow in her hair and she was in sport pads that _this was the girl from the hallway_ before a bludger had come sailing right into her gut. She’d managed to regain her bearings and grab her broom right before she hit the ground, but she’d barely made it upright before she emptied her breakfast on the pitch.

 

“And the Gryffindor chaser loses her noodles! She’s lucky that monster didn’t get her in the head, or she’d have lost one big noodle!”

 

She also hated when Opal was the commentator.

 

* * *

 

 

Coach Bumi had made her go straight to the hospital wing after the game (she had pretended not to hear his calls for her to _get down here!_ the rest of the match) which they had _lost_ to this fucking ghost portrait seeker (who she had tried desperately to catch after the match and failed), so she sat angrily in the hospital bed while Katara looked her over.

 

“You’ll be fine, dear,” Katara told her, as she lowered her quiddich sweater back over her torso. “Just a bit of nasty bruising.”

 

“Thanks,” Korra said grumpily, before she remembered, Katara was old and probably knew a few secrets about this place. “Hey, you know anything about a moving portrait hallway in the castle?”

 

“Moving hallway? I know about the moving stairs, but I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a hallway that decided to move as well.”

 

“Yeah but, how do I find it?”

 

“Seems like it might not want to be found, if it keeps moving. But I know help is always given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it.”

 

She considered this. “Thanks. Maybe I’ve been asking the wrong people.”

 

She hopped out of the bed, but not before passing another bed, with a Ravenclaw boy in it.

 

“Hey Korra! I heard Asami got you decked in the gut, _and_ you guys lost the match! If I’d known things were that exciting with me away, I would have broken my arm months ago!”

 

“Shutup, Bataar! And wait, her name’s Asami?”

 

“Yep, she’s been waiting for me to graduate _forever_ so she can get her chance. Looks like she’s got it.”

 

Korra was out of the wing before he could finish his sentence.

 

_Asami. I need to find a ghost named Asami. Or no, wait. A portrait named Asami? Or a possible human being named Asami. I need to find a possible human being named Asami that haunts my dreams and that is in Ravenclaw-_

And before she could finish her thoughts, they were broken by the clack of receding stone, and a door that wasn’t there five seconds ago opened up to her left.

 

Not one to ignore a creepy magic door, she ran in.

 

So, maybe she should have walked in, because the door led only to a hole that she fell through, and slipped (upwards? sideways?) for about five hundred feet before emerging at the other end and smashing bodily into someone leaving the Ravenclaw common room.

 

The Ravenclaw finally gained her bearings, after a few moments. “What the-”

 

“You!” Korra grabbed Asami’s arm as she tried to push Korra off of her. “Wait!”

 

“Where did you even come from?!” Asami yelled. “Why are you always barging in on me!?”

 

“I should ask you the same thing! And the hospital wing! Thanks to you!”

 

“Hah!” Asami stopped struggling under Korra’s weight as she laughed at the memory. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to eat so much before a match?”

 

“Yes, they have, and didn’t anyone ever tell you its impolite to leave someone stupefied in a creepy empty hallway?”

 

“Awe, sorry about that,” Asami blushed. “Can I get up now?”

 

“Are you going to hit me and run again?”

 

“No.” Korra glared at her skeptically. “I promise.”

 

Korra stood and helped Asami up, who had changed out of her quiddich gear and into what Korra assumed were her casual weekend clothes since she was in reds and blacks instead of blue and silvers. The style however, still looked very similar to their school uniform. She was also far more beautiful in person, in regular lighting, her hair down and flowing, and not in a portrait. She’d always thought the artist had captured a lot about the eyes and the smile, but she was by far, more captivating than it showed. She stood stunned, even though she had a million questions.

 

“I haven’t stupefied you, you know,” Asami smirked. “You can move of your own accord.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I just- what is that place? That hallway? And why are you always there? And why can’t I ever find it? Are you a ghost? Why do you have a portrait-”

 

“Woah woah woah!” Asami was already lost. “Holy Merlin! Are you always this strange?”

 

“NO! And wow, okay, give me a second.” Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before setting her jaw and facing Asami determinedly again. Asami was looking at her like she was crazy- but her gaze held a hint of softness, maybe even shyness.

 

“Okay. Sorry about before. I was just flustered.”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“I’m sorry about running into you.”

 

“That’s okay too. Though, where did you come from?”

 

“I don’t know, I was looking for you, and a door appeared, and led me here.”

 

“This place tends to do that,” Asami smiled.

 

“It does. My name’s Korra, by the way.”

 

“Korra,” Asami repeated. She liked the sound of that. “Nice to meet you, I think.”

 

“It is. And great match today, I must say I’ve seen a seeker move fast, but none as fast as you.”

 

“Thanks. I think they might let me play instead of Bataar this year.”

 

“Great. That means I’ll get another chance to kick your ass.”

 

Asami smiled and winked. “Just don’t lose your noodles next time.”

 

Korra scoffed. “Fine. Now that’s out of the way- this is the weird part. Since my first year, I’ve been running into you, or someone that looks like you, in a strange hallway I can never find on my own. And it always happens on the same day. Do you know anything about that?”

 

Asami grinned. “Is that your final question?”

 

“ _Ravenclaws, I swear_ \- yes! That’s my final question.”

 

“I do know something about those occurrences, yes.”

 

“Do you care to tell me about them?”

 

Asami’s cool demeanor seemed to shift a bit and her eyes flitted nervously to the portraits on the wall. “I guess- I um. Maybe not here?”

 

Korra considered this. Maybe she was afraid of the haunted castle?

 

“Okay, uh. Hold on, let me try something!”

 

Korra closed her eyes and wished as desperately as she could (which wasn’t so hard, considering how long she’d been dying to know the answers to all these questions) for a place for them to go. _I need somewhere Asami will feel comfortable telling me her secrets! Somewhere romantic- no- sorry- not romantic- I mean, she’s gorgeous and wow, those eyes- but- hey, what the hell- somewhere romantic and warm! Yeah, warm, where Asami will feel comfortable telling me her secrets! Please please please!_

The door she had flown through opened back up, and a cold breeze burst out of it at them.

 

_So much for warm._

“After you?” Korra asked nervously (because taking a girl into a creepy magic hallway was not her idea of romantic, either, but okay).

“Sure, just, uh, let me get my coat!” Asami bolted back into the common room and returned a few seconds later with a long wool coat and some gloves. “Are you going to be okay in that?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m used to much colder,” Korra promised as she followed Asami into the doorway.

 

She wouldn’t lie, she let Asami go first in case the door led to a giant slide into hell, but it didn’t. Once they were past the initial entryway, they found themselves on an intimate snowy pathway that led to a wooden door. It didn’t take long to reach it, but once they did, it opened up to the back room of the Three Broomsticks, decorated lavishly for the holidays, and a table for two right next to the fire that was conspicuously empty, despite the crowd at the bar (fine, okay, you win secret door, it’s warm, and romantic).

 

Korra ordered them a few drinks, and something to eat for herself, considering she’d gotten rid of everything from breakfast that morning. Asami shed her coat, and looked up at Korra.

 

“So…”Asami started.

 

“You know all my questions,” Korra said. “But I’ll give you one to start: Are you a ghost?”

 

Asami laughed. “Do you usually go on dates with ghosts?”

 

“Hey!” Korra’s face was as red as her gear. “I didn’t- well- what’s the answer? If you are a ghost, then no, I don’t go on dates with ghosts, but if you’re not, then I’ll reconsider.”

 

“I am not a ghost,” Asami assured.

 

“Oh good. Cause then I really would have to go to the loony part of St. Mungos and I just- that place creeps me out.”

 

Asami kicked her under the table. “So are you reconsidering?”

 

Korra blushed. “Yes. As long as you continue.”

 

Asami sighed and took a long swig of her butterbeer. Korra ordered her another.

 

“Okay well. I’m muggleborn, right? So, when I got the letter that I was a witch and that I could come here- it was a lot to deal with. All of a sudden, I could run through walls and make light from a stick in my pocket and I’d never seen a castle before- I didn’t even know how many things there were that I didn’t know.”

 

“That must have been insane!” Korra agreed. She’d been around magic forever, but it must be something else when you didn’t know a whole other world full of it existed.

 

“It was. But I wanted to know everything. So I stayed in the library-

  
“That’s probably why we never met,” Korra grinned.

 

“Probably,” Asami grinned back. Maybe Korra wasn’t so bad. “Anyway, I hung out there, and read, and tested out all the things a wand could do, and then one day I got sort of curious about well-” she hesitated.

 

“You can tell me,” Korra assured softly. “I’ve thought up so many crazy things in my head, I would be glad to know _anything_ for sure at this point.”

 

Asami nodded. She’d known she’d probably have to tell Korra these things from the third time they “accidently” met.

 

“Well, my mom died, when I was younger. Before I found out about all this. And well, everything was so surreal- and so many things could happen that I never thought possible, and I thought, maybe, there was a way I could see her again.”

 

“Can you?”

 

“Sortof. Only in that hallway. There’s a portrait of her that was in our house a long time ago. I thought my dad had lost it, but he’d just sold it. It was enchanted by whoever painted it, but my parents could never see it. And then it ended up here, where I could talk to her.”

 

“So the girl in the painting isn’t you, it’s your mom?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“That’s embarrassing.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, I dunno- I thought she was beautiful- cause I thought it was you! Even though I didn’t know who you were! But you’re beautiful too! You look alike- sorry- that’s weird- uh- she talked to me sometimes, and I thought it was you taunting me. Might be why I was so weird about it before.”

 

“I mean, I did stupefy you,” Asami chuckled. “And push you into a dark tunnel our third year.”

 

“So it’s been you there, this whole time? Even our first year?”

 

“Yeah, though I didn’t know what you showing up there meant until later.”

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“Maybe we should have another drink first.”

 

“I won’t say no to that.”

 

They hung about a little, talking about the match and how excited Asami was to actually get to play after being on the bench for so long (Korra didn’t know how excited she should be, because now it was going to be that much harder for Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup at the end of the year), but was happy for Asami’s chance to play. She congratulated her on her first win, and, many more, as long as they weren’t against Gryffindor.

 

“Tell me about the secret hallway!” Korra urged, after they’d spent a good portion of the night simply getting to know each other- and not just as late night acquaintances. She’d thought about Asami for so long- just being able to put a face to the name was amazing. And she was more amazing than the small glances she’d had of her.

 

“Alright, fine! Only- have you decided if this is a date yet?”

 

“Why do you need to know?”

 

“Why do you need to know about the hallway?”

 

“Curiosity?”

 

Asami only raised her brow.

 

“Okay fine, it is! I mean, that is a super easy question because you’re gorgeous and good at quidditch and I’ve only thought about you every day for like five years so- at minimum, I would say that qualifies you as a good candidate for a date. Plus I need to show Mako and Bolin you’re not a ghost.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Now can you tell me?”

 

“Sure. As you can tell, the castle can hear you when you ask it things.”

 

“Yeah. I sort of figured out how to use it today!”

 

“That first year, when I wanted to talk to my mom, I was just a sniveling eleven year old moping around, and the castle led me to that hallway.”

 

“It heard you ask!”

 

“It did, I guess,” Asami smiled.  “It’s wonderful to see her. I go there every year on her birthday, because well, she can only say so much.”

 

“Is that the day I get thrown around the castle?”

 

“Yeah. December 13, right before school ends.”

 

“So why me?”

 

“I just have a hunch. Because I haven’t asked her yet, but I always steal one of those custard cakes from the great hall as a birthday cake for her. And uh, well, she’s never told me what it is she wishes for.”

 

Korra was silent, as the options for what a dead mom would wish for her magical daughter, that a magical castle could hear and then rig because it creepily somehow hears everyone's wishes and desires and then transport  _her and only her_ through madness inducing tunnels and hallways every year.

 

“She wishes for me?”

 

“I don’t think it was exactly you, until it _kept being you,_ but yeah. Something to that effect,” Asami said softly, looking down at her empty stein.

 

“That’s why you wanted to agree to the date, on my own?”

 

Asami looked up. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured by magical castle that clearly knows how to drive you crazy.”

 

“It must know I can’t burn it down.”

 

Asami smile was soft, gentle. She’d had a few years to figure it out.

 

Korra only gave Asami her best shit-eating grin. “Is that why you were always mean to me in the hall? Because you knew you’d like me?”

 

Asami rolled her eyes. “Sortof. It’s really embarrassing for your mom to set you up like that!”

 

“Tell me about it. I’ll have to have a chat with her next time.”

 

“Next time?”

 

“Well obviously, I’m going to come crashing through the ceiling whether you want me to or not!”

 

“Very true.”

 

“Well, all that aside, it was really nice meeting you, not ghost Asami.”

 

“You too, Korra.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their walk back to the castle was deliberately slow- there were so many things Korra wanted to know about Asami- and how they’d managed to never meet before this. It had involved a lot of active avoidance on Asami’s part, but once she’d given up on the castle playing matchmaker, she’d warmed to the fact that she’d only every heard good things about Korra from her friends.

 

Korra insisted they take the front door for once, past the Christmas tree and the lights in the great hall. She’d been through enough adventure for one day, even for a Gryffindor, but there was one last thing she’d ask the castle for.

 

_Give me an excuse to kiss Asami._

Before they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, their hair covered in snow, and still warm from the butterbeer, a lone sprig of mistletoe appeared in the entryway.

 

“Did you ask for that?” Asami asked, her cheeks rosy, blushing into her scarf.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Korra smiled, pulling Asami into her. “Though, I mean, I wouldn’t want to make the castle angry.”

 

“Oh, me either,” Asami agreed, pulling Korra in the rest of the way by her sweater.

 

 


End file.
